


Carry on my wayward son

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Series: Carry on wayward son [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coda, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no way we’re doing a plea deal. So we’ll have to go to trial. And convince a jury that we weren’t aiding and abetting a fugitive from justice who was suspected of bombing the UN.” </p><p>“My lawyers enjoy a challenge. Last time they really had one was when we had to convince the senate to let me, an unstable, unattached, alcoholic, mad scientist civilian, keep the iron man armours- which are powerful weapons of mass destruction- in my house.” </p><p>A story told in two parts:<br/>Chapter one: Set after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the avengers interactions after the downfall of shield<br/>Chapter two: Set after Captain America: Civil War, the avengers interactions after the events in Civil War <br/>Part one of this series 'Lay your weary head to rest' doesn't have to be read to understand this fic. Chapter one is a prequel to it and chapter two is a sequel to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony’s engulfed in making the Mark 58 because as far as gestures and self-revelations may’ve slowed him temporarily, he still has to do this. The revelation of the suits being a cocoon does nothing to prevent him, and the world, from needing one. He _wants_ to do this. He _needs_ to do this. There are things so incomprehensibly big out there and Tony needs to keep them all safe.

Things like eating and sleeping have taken a backseat. So of course he has no idea what’s going on in the news. Not until Pepper strides quickly into the workshop and tells him to turn on the TV.

Helicarriers crashing to the ground. Shield infiltrated by Hydra. Shield labelled a terrorist organisation. Shield is gone. The oh-shit freefall that comes from seeing the footage has him staggering away. But Pepper- wonderful Pepper- is right there, holding him, keeping him grounded.

Tony spends all night and the following day watching: the footage; the reports; the commentary; peoples’ opinions. The more he hears, the more frustrated he gets. Tony made the Helicarriers viable after all, and then apparently gave them to Hydra. This is exactly the sort of thing he had been trying to stop. Exactly why he’d kept the Iron Man armour to himself and said no government body could be trusted with it. He hadn’t wanted to trust Shield but he’d felt the need to; to keep them all safe. And it had resulted in the opposite.

Despite the immense upset at that, it’s not the most frustrating thing. The most frustrating thing is what he doesn’t hear. Because doesn’t anyone _understand_? Doesn’t anyone _see_? There are aliens out there coming for Earth and now the one organisation most capable of protecting them is gone. The world has never been more vulnerable.

 

*

 

Steve and Sam chase every lead and every whisper they can find but weeks later they’re still no closer to finding Bucky. The helpless restlessness that plagued his youth is settling into Steve’s gut like a stone. He knows what he needs to do but doesn’t have the power to do it. He decides to go back to helping people, hoping that will quell the sensation. Steve explains this to Sam and his friend is more than happy to carry on the search alone while Steve does what he has to do. Steve insists that he will still be helping Sam. But he just can’t spend all his time on it any longer, it’s consuming him.

There’s a moment where Steve doesn’t know what to do. Shield is gone. Steve’s alone. How should he go about saving the world? He needs back-up. He hesitates at the thought of calling the other Avengers. If it’s over, he’s not sure he’s ready to know it.

(It also occurs to him that when he sees Tony he’ll have to tell him what he knows: that the man’s parents were murdered by Hydra. The thought makes his head spin for several moments before he realises that this isn’t the best time. The priority needs to be The Avengers and the last thing Tony needs right now is that kind of revelation on the heels of the Helicarriers he designed being hijacked by Hydra. He tucks the information away for later).

He calls anyway.

 

*

 

“Iteration 636 complete,” Jarvis states.

“Wait.” Tony blinks. He’s been working on a new armour, while Jarvis continues to decrypt and analyse the massive amount of Shield data dumped onto the internet. And then give Tony any relevant information. Tony can pay attention to both; he is a genius after all. And okay sure he got really into what he was doing and most of the 620s are kind of a blur but he’s pretty certain the last iteration was 634. “What was 635?”

Jarvis pauses for 0.25 seconds. That’s an infinity for an AI. “Iteration 635 is not relevant.”

“Not relevant? How can it not be relevant, the iteration runs until you find something relevant that’s the whole point.”

“The information is not an imminent threat. It will be best relayed to you when you are more stable.”

“What?!? What are you talking about? Okay, now I have to know.”

“You haven’t slept in approximately seventy four hours. You haven’t eaten in approximately twenty six. And your PTSD symptoms have had a higher prevalence since the downfall of Shield.” 

Tony yells for a while but Jarvis just starts talking about Iteration 636 and it’s actually interesting and Tony allows himself to be temporarily distracted.

Later as he’s delving into Jarvis’ code trying to find iteration 635, Pepper comes downstairs to drag him to bed; probably by suggestion of Jarvis. When Tony wakes the previous day is mostly a sleep-deprived blur. He’s about to go over the footage when he gets a call from Steve.

 

*

 

They meet at a diner with pictures of Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn on the wall. Steve allows himself a moment to take it in; it being the future and the past all in one. He also gives himself a moment to be grateful all the others showed up. Once they’ve all ordered Steve decides to get down to business. (There’ll be time for some light-hearted fun once the discussion is out of the way and no longer hanging over them, waiting).

“The first thing we need to do is decide whether The Avengers is something we can still do and want to still do. The team was a product of Shield and worked under Shield. We need to figure out what it means to us that Shield was highly infiltrated and corrupt; can we all still trust in the team? We also need to figure out what and who we are as a team without Shield.”

Tony tries to keep the desperation out of his tone as he speaks, affecting a jovial stance, “Look, the way I see it, the team is needed. Now more than ever. Who is going to keep the world safe if we don’t? We can’t turn our backs on that. I worked on my own as Iron Man for years before Shield. Steve ran the Howling Commandos. Thor’s a warrior prince who has lead armies in battle. I think we’ll do okay running ourselves. Oh, and that thing where we may suspect each other of being Hydra, come on, ridiculous. Steve and Natasha just took them down, so they’re not. Bruce is Bruce. Thor’s not from Earth. And if I was in Hydra their plans would have a much higher success rate.” Tony gives a fake melodramatic gasp, “Hey, maybe Clint’s Hydra!” 

Clint mimics Tony’s gasp. “I’ve been found out! I don’t suppose you have a spot for a keen double agent?”

“Yes, okay, none of us are Hydra. We still need to discuss if anyone has doubts about the team,” Steve says.   

“I’m good. I’m in,” Clint says.

“Aye.”

There’s a brief contemplative pause before Bruce says, “Me too.”

“I’m in.” Natasha states.

“Good, that’s good, so we’re all agreed.” Steve considers their answering nods carefully, trying to ferret out any possible problems, giving an internal sigh of relief when he finds none, “Glad that’s settled.” 

Steve pauses, careful not to direct his next words at Tony. Because the man turned away from weapons development and his weapons still ended up in the hands of Hydra. Asking Tony to trust them enough to make their weapons seems highly unfair and also inconsiderate. Additionally, asking Tony to fund the team just feels downright rude.

“Now we’ve reached an agreement to carry on, we need to find a way to gather resources. It will be difficult to start with, but if we each chip in…” Steve trails off at their incredulous looks. An awkward silence sits for a second where no one wants to mention the Tony-is-a-billionaire shaped elephant in the room.

Tony grins and chuckles before realising the silence. “Oh. Was that not a joke?” Everyone is carefully looking and not looking at him. Tony rolls his eyes. “Yes, of course I will fund The Avengers. You’re idiots.”

 

*

 

They set up an account for resources and weapons etc. Someone leaves a quickly penned note asking if they’re allowed to take money for living expenses out of it. Tony waves them all away and tells them to talk to Stark Industries HR department about salaries. Bruce, after much prodding from Tony to go, has a very long, reluctant and nervous discussion with the HR representative before a figure is reached. Natasha knows her exact worth as a mercenary and slides a piece of paper across the table with a number on it. The woman looks at it and nods in agreement. Clint suggests an outrageously high amount as a prank and the woman smirks and says she’ll see what she can do. Clint splutters hilariously when it gets the okay; he splutters all the way to Tony, saying it was a joke.

Tony shrugs. “Set up a college fund.”

Clint replies, “For which city?”

Thor wishes to barter some Asgardian technological artefacts for some money. Tony initially says there’s no need. But on seeing said artefacts, his eyes have a ‘gimme, gimme’ look and he promptly writes Thor a cheque for ten million dollars because ‘fair market value’ and ‘this is going to make me a trillionaire’.  

Steve doesn’t go to HR. A small stipend for expenses would be useful, but Tony doesn’t seem to understand the concept of small. Besides Steve can make do with what’s available in The Avengers Mansion. After two months HR sends him an appointment. He politely declines.

“I don’t need a handout,” Steve says when Tony questions him.

“Wow, don’t let Natasha here you say that.”

“It’s different for them. They have lives, families. My whole life is just me in this building.”

“It’s not a handout Steve. It’s payment for services rendered. For what you do, the hazard pay alone should be massive.”

“I suppose a little stipend couldn’t hurt.”

“Good. I’ll sort it out.”

 

*

 

Steve thinks back on all that: the last time The Avengers were at a juncture like this. Him and Tony were trying to hold The Avengers together. Steve knows they’re both trying to hold The Avengers together this time as well. He also knows the two of them are the ones who may cause it to all fall apart.

There isn’t much choice. He can’t just ignore the threat of serum-enhanced assassins about to be released on the unsuspecting public.

They choose their weaponry carefully. Some things being put aside: it seems disrespectful to use the weapons Tony so carefully made for them against him. They are still using Stark tech though, so it’s still mainly his designs, if not his hands that made them. It’s a concession. None of them is willing to take Hammer tech into battle.

 

*

 

Tony’s about ready to start howling in frustration. They don’t _see_. They don’t _understand_. Steve’s right, he’s so right it’s painful. They can’t trust anyone. Everyone keeps screwing them over. Everything has been infiltrated. Everything is corrupt. But Steve is also so so _so_ _wrong_. None of that matters. Steve’s a brilliant strategist, that’s why he sees the problem. But it’s not the only problem. Tony comprehends the big picture like no one else. He knows what’s coming. They need an alliance. They need the world working together. They need a united force. And Tony is failing to make anyone _understand_.

The Accords need work, but they can negotiate; can argue for concessions; can rework the panel. They have the bones of something vital. They need to do this.

Tony is just trying to keep them all safe.

 

*

 

Steve knows he has to get Bucky out of there. Tells him to run. Tony is understandably furious and seeking vengeance for his parents’ death. He imagines Tony flying up, firing from above where they can’t reach him. He imagines Tony pulling Bucky up and up, and super-strength doesn’t matter when your arm is ionised and you can’t open your hand, higher and higher, until the air thins out. Strategy; Steve grabs onto Tony’s foot and disables his flight capability. It’s the only sensible course of action. Removing the one serious advantage Tony has over them.

 

*

 

Tony’s parents were murdered. Murdered. It doesn’t make any sense. It hurts. Everything hurts. Why? He needs to know why. There are waves on waves clawing through him, pain and hurt and grief and confusion and anger. It’s all a mess. It was all on purpose. He never knew. He should’ve known. He hates this life, this world, this place they’re in. There’s nothing he can do. And their murderer is standing right there in front of him. And it all coils together into a focused broiling rage, into action. Revenge. This is something he can do.

 

*

 

The hits are fast and brutal and unceasing, metal against flesh, so sudden and surprising. And Steve’s on the floor. His mind is whirling, battle plans. Tony has given up going easy on them. That, whatever it was, was ten seconds at the most. He’s got heavy bruising and an array of internal injuries. Ten seconds. He won’t last another round. But he’s fighting for the life of his oldest friend. He’s fighting with everything he’s got. He can’t afford to lose. He thinks, strategy after strategy running through his mind. Tony tells him to stay down. Tony will still give him an out. Tony is not lost. But he can’t take the out. He has to save Bucky. He forces himself up, slowly, it’s agonising. But that’s only a partial cause of his speed, he’s also buying time, to think, to plan, to recover, precious, precious moments. Steve is strong, but his body is still flesh and blood and it’s far too ready to bow under metal. He needs to end the fight and end it now, quick, aggressive, merciless. He needs to go for the arc reactor.

Steve brings the shield down on the arc reactor and the Iron Man armour flickers and dies. He walks away until Tony’s voice reaches him: Howard made the shield. The heaviness in his chest increases, he still remembers the day Howard, smirking brightly, gave it to him. Made it for him. And now Steve has used it against his son. Now Steve has used it to protect the man who (was forced to) killed him. The metal feels like it’s burning his hand. He feels sick. He drops the Shield.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony works on a device to help Rhodey walk. Steve breaks The Avengers out of prison and then goes off on his own (it’s for the best). Tony helps The Avengers get to a hideout and then finds Barnes. He goes to Barnes with the intention of killing him and ends up recruiting him to find those responsible for his parents’ death instead.

 

*

 

It’s the middle of the night and Clint’s munching on Doritos watching old episodes of Mako Mermaids on Starkflix; mainly because he misses watching the episodes with his kids. Suddenly Tony’s face appears on the large flat-screen and Clint knows before he speaks that the man’s timing isn’t a coincidence.

“You know I can make it so you can go back to them.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Be less creepy.”

“I’ve got the best lawyers and the best PR team in the country.”

“I know you’re not suggesting we turn ourselves in.”

“No turning in necessary. I’ll just try to get the charges dropped.”

“Probably won’t work,” Clint states.

“Probably won’t work,” Stark agrees.

“And there’s no way we’re doing a plea deal. So we’ll have to go to trial. And convince a jury that we weren’t aiding and abetting a fugitive from justice who was suspected of bombing the UN.”

“My lawyers enjoy a challenge. Last time they really had one was when we had to convince the senate to let me, an unstable, unattached, alcoholic, mad scientist civilian, keep the iron man armours- which are powerful weapons of mass destruction- in my house.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Just something to think about. Talk to the others. I’ll get started on the PR campaign; it’ll be useful whatever you decide.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“My pleasure Katniss.”

 

*

 

Tony sits at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Barnes leans against the wall. They are not okay, very far from it. Tony isn’t going to forgive Barnes anytime soon. But they have to work together on this. The people who killed Tony’s parents also controlled Barnes for years. They both have their nightmares. He’s Tony Stark and he isn’t going to be like them, he’s already made his decision. All the things he could force Barnes to do run through his mind but he dismisses them. The reason he’s controlling Barnes is so no one else can. And that is all he’s going to do. He’s very careful to avoid saying anything that may come out as an order, a command, or even a suggestion.

Tony runs all the names Barnes gives him; every person in the room the day the order was given; every person somewhere in the chain of command the day the order was given. He still finds nothing. They’re all long burned aliases.

“I know what they look like.”

“That’s great, we’ll just bring a sketch artist in here and hope they don’t call 911 when they see you.”

Barnes winces slightly, saying reluctantly, “I can ask Steve.”

“That’s not going to be pleasant.”

 

*

 

Scott wants to see his kid. All of them want their lives back. They agree to go along with Stark’s plan.

The PR team run numerous stories on every media outlet thinkable. They knew Barnes was innocent. They were after the real bomber who was planning something bigger. They were going after serum enhanced super-soldier assassins. The bomber had already said he was planning on using said assassins to topple an empire. Where would everyone be without The Avengers? These things all have the benefit of being true and therefore provable.  

Clint finds the campaign impressive but Tony’s already pointed out that they can’t use any of it in court; it’s a logical argument not a legal one. This is just them trying to get any potential jury on their side. The plan for the trial is to lie through their teeth.

 

*

 

Steve is looking back and forth from Tony to Barnes. Tony can tell he’s trying hard not to scowl. Eventually his gaze settles firm on Barnes.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Barnes replies.

“This is insane!” Steve argues.

Tony smirks wryly, “What, don’t you trust me?”

“Tony,” Steve says. It’s exasperation and understanding and pleading and Tony’s not sure how the man can say so much with one word.

“Come on, what’s the worst I could do?” Tony asks, smirking darkly. He’s a long way off from forgiving Steve, but he knows he’ll have to one day. There’s too much at stake to not.

“Steve,” Barnes asks softly, “Will you help us?”

Steve sighs before getting out a pencil and pad of paper.

 

*

 

Tony knows he’s not going to be able to sell the lie unless he tells the whole truth, reveals all, it makes him nauseous, the idea of using it this way. But he has to, to save them.

“Look, I was a little distracted by my best friend having his spine lacerated and almost dying. I arrested everyone who was there and trusted the authorities to sort it out. Apparently I shouldn’t have done so.”

“You expect us to believe they had nothing to do with assisting James Buchanan Barnes escape?”

“Barnes crashed my parents’ car and strangled them with his bare hands. I want him to be brought to justice. And I sure as hell want anyone helping him brought down too. Why the Hell would I lie?”

“They’re your friends.”

Tony stares straight at her, with all the determination and hurt he has, lets every genuine feeling he has spill out onto his face, but his voice is steel when he repeats deliberately, “Barnes murdered my parents.”

 

*

 

“Did you find him?” Tony asks Barnes.

“He’s dead. Drowned, by the timing it was probably by Zemo, looking for the words.”

“Oh.” Tony doesn’t know what to feel. He supposes he should be glad the one who gave the order is dead. He mostly just feels disappointed.

“There are others. I’ll find them,” Barnes says.

Tony nods. Silent. 

 

*

 

The Avengers are found not guilty.

They decide to make The Avengers a proper official private organisation; a subsidiary of Stark Industries. Tony tries to get them all detective licences. It’s hard. Turns out there are some things money and resources and contacts don’t make that much easier. Wanda’s definitely not going to be able to get one because she’s not a US citizen. Clint’s is the easiest, he meets the minimum requirements and was with Shield for well over the necessary three years (some bureaucrat tries to argue that Shield is a defunct terrorist organisation but Tony sics his own bureaucrats (and Pepper) on him with endless piles of paper and he caves) and Clint passes the exam easily.

Clint also gets himself a Bounty Hunters license. It’s useful, plus once Wanda has worked with him for three years, she can apply for one (the company is hiring her as a paid intern to get around pesky license issues). The whole thing is worryingly easy; Tony doesn’t have to lift a finger in the way of money or resources to help. And given his years with Shield, Clint only has to do a twenty five hour training course.

Scott has a criminal record. Tony has tried using his vast resources. But criminal record very clearly means no one is willing to bend the rules and give him a license of any kind. Scott shrugs it off and says he’ll make the coffee. It’s not like anyone can really see him when he’s doing his thing.

They argue that time in the army doesn’t count when Sam tries to get his detectives license. But Tony again throws paperwork and bad PR at them until they change their minds. They also get Sam a security guard license.

 

Of course the licenses only allow them to practise in New York. But Tony’s only getting started.

 

*

 

Barnes is bringing in the people. Tony’s wearing his armour in preparation.

The others are there. They are refusing to leave him alone in this. It’s annoying but it also feels comforting.

He breaks some bones, causes some internal injuries, but they’re mostly intact when Tony decides to hand them over to the authorities. It’s been too long. It’s been too much. He won’t let them destroy him.

(“What now?” Barnes asks.

Tony’s careful not to say anything that might be an order,

“We’ll have to work together again at some point. But not now.”)

His parents are dead. There’s still a world of alive people that need saving.

 


End file.
